


Otázka pro Strange ohledně charakteru jeho přítele Johna Segunda

by Aludneva_of_Uberwald



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aludneva_of_Uberwald/pseuds/Aludneva_of_Uberwald
Summary: Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky.





	Otázka pro Strange ohledně charakteru jeho přítele Johna Segunda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question for Strange on the Character of His Friend, John Segundus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126759) by [AlexSimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSimon/pseuds/AlexSimon). 



> Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky.

„Co mi můžete říct, pane Strangi, o vašem příteli panu Segundovi?“ otázal se Norrell jednoho dne kdy setrvávali sami v knihovně.

Pan Norrell zamýšlel zavést řeč na toto téma již nějakou dobu, nicméně si nebyl jist, jak začít. Stále uhýbal pohledem, otevíral a zase zavíral ústa, jen aby se zase vrátil ke své knize - příliš roztržitý, aby byl schopný se soustředit.

„Co tím máte na mysli?“ zeptal se Strange, když zvedl oči od své vlastní knihy.

„Jakého je charakteru?“

Strange vložil záložku do knihy a zavřel ji. Pan Norrell se stále ošíval vahou toho, co chtěl říci a potřeboval jeho plnou pozornost.

„John Segundus je učenec. Je tichý a pracovitý. Rád si s ním dopisuji.“

„Oh,“ řekl Norrell a zamračil se „Takže byste ho nepopsal jako agresivního? Nebo výbušného?“

Jonathan Strange se zasmál.

„To jsou poslední dvě slova, která bych použil.“

„Oh,“ řekl Norrell znovu. Poškrábal se na hlavě pod svou parukou, očividně stále rozrušen.

„Co se děje, pane Norrelle?“

„Je to jen…pane Strangi, obávám se, aby si buď on nebo Childermass neublížili svými neshodami!“

Pan Strange byl šokován.

„Nikdy ve svých dopisech nezmínil žádný spor s Childermassem,“ řekl Strange „Ale pokud se hádali, pane Norrelle, musím vám připomenout, že John Segundus byl zbaven svých studií a nyní i možného živobytí. A v obou případech jste poslal Childermasse, aby mu to sebral.“

Norrell přikývl a zdál se být poněkud v rozpacích, což Strange znovu šokovalo.

„Co mám dělat?“ zeptal se Jonathana zoufale.

„Řekněte mi, co se stalo.“

„Dobrá,“ řekl Norrell „Jednou, když pan Segundus přijel, aby vyjádřil své rozhořčení nad něčím-“

Strange zvedl jedno obočí, jako by chtěl říci, dobrá, co jste čekal.

„Alespoň já se domnívám, že to byl ten důvod. Nebylo mi dobře a setrvával jsem ve svém pokoji, takže Childermass si s ním šel promluvit, když dorazil. Uběhl nějaký čas, když v tom mi jedna ze služebných přišla ohlásit, že slyšela zvuky z knihovny, kde spolu mluvili. Dělalo jí to starosti. Domnívala se, že slyšela výkřik. Nechtěl jsem se tím zabývat, ale ona si opravdu dělala starosti. Takže jsem šel dolů a, pane Strangi, jsem rád, že přišla! Když jsem tam dorazil, tak se z pokoje ozýval skutečně děsivý povyk.“

Jonathan Strange o tom přemýšlel. Byl stejně vyvedený z míry jako Norrell.

„Co se dělo dál?“ zeptal se.

„Zevnitř se ozval tlumený zvuk, jako když je někdo těžce zraněn. Dělalo mi to starosti a tak jsem zaklepal na dveře a otevřel je - jen abych zjistil, že Childermass vašeho přítele hodil proti zdi.“

„Hodil proti zdi?“ zeptal se Strange. „To mi nesedí ani na jednoho z nich, pane Norrelle. Childermass není slabý, ale není ani násilný. A rvačka je to poslední co bych od Johna Segunda čekal. Jste si jist, že jste to skutečně viděl?“

„Ano, pan Childermass držel pana Segunda proti zdi, jejich tváře byly docela blízko. Museli se hádat opravdu náruživě. Oba si odložili nějaké vrstvy šatů a pan Childermass byl tak zneklidněný, že jeho košile byla z poloviny rozepnutá. Oba muži byli rudí a trochu zpocení. Všude byly šaty, pane Strangi! A nějaké listiny! Dokonce i polštáře na pohovce byly nakřivo.“

Jonathan Strange se opravdu zhluboka nadechl. Nebyl si jist, zda byl překvapen více nebo méně, teď když pochopil co se děje.

„Pane Norrelle,“ začal. Nemohl však najít vhodná slova pro pravdu a odmlčel se, zatímco se rozhodoval, co řekne.

Norrell k němu vzhlédl v naději na vyřešení jeho problému.

„Co se děje pane Strangi? Dělá mi to starosti. To vůbec není Childermass. Pan Segundus se mu fyzicky nemůže vyrovnat! Co když si v těchto potyčkách ublíží? Nechci aby Childermass skončil před soudem, protože nedokáže odolat vašemu příteli! Musíte přijít na to co pan Segundus dělá, že ho vábí k těmto záchvatům.“

Strange věděl, že to co pan Segundus dělal a o jaký druh vábení se jednalo, se značně liší od toho co pan Norrell očekával. Vskutku, zdálo se že Childermass bude muset nechat Segunda napokoji jiným způsobem, než jak to pan Norrell chápal.

„Pane Norrelle, nestrachujte se. Promluvím si s panem Segundem o tom, aby byl ohledně Childermasse opatrnější.“

Norrellova ramena poklesla a bylo na něm znát, že se mu ulevilo.

„Oh, děkuji, pane Strangi. Měl bych si promluvit s Childermassem?“ otázal se.

Strange se podrbal na bradě. Snažil se nesmát.

„Ne, ne, nemyslím si, že to bude nutné.“

**Author's Note:**

> S překládáním teprve začínám a tak jsem si pro začátek vybrala jednu z těch kratších povídek.


End file.
